


Whole New Seeker

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin's Quidditch team is a bloody disaster, and it's all McGonagall's fault, the dozy cow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New Seeker

 

Slytherin's Quidditch team is a bloody disaster, and it's all McGonagall's fault, the dozy cow.

There's barely enough Slytherins left who can passably fly, but if they could just have a strong Seeker, they might stand a chance.

But no, Draco isn't allowed. Because he's an 8th year. For some incomprehensible reason, 8th years are not permitted to play for _fairness_ sake.

He's allowed to be Captain though. Allowed to watch in despair as his replacement lazes about until she spots something brown streaking past and takes off after.

"For fuck's sake, that's a bird, Davis! It's not even gold!"

***

"Thought the Pitch was warded against interference like that."

Draco turns to glare at whoever dares interrupt his Quidditch practice and finds Potter standing there, staring at the sky with a maddening smile on his lips.

"Here to spy on the other team, are you?" Draco snarls. He fingers the pocket where his wand sits within easy reach and tries not to remember how easily Potter stole it from him before.

"I'm not playing."

"Surely you're Captain." Draco is actually surprised an exception hasn't been made to let the Boy Wonder play Seeker regardless of the rule.

"Nope. Ron is."

***

Draco itches to ask why, but holds the question back. Figures, the one year Potter isn't playing or coaching, Slytherin still doesn't have a hope at besting them.

"I thought you might need some help though."

Draco meets Potter's gaze, knowing he's gaping unattractively, but surely this is a joke. A bad one, but what can one expect from Gryffindors?

"I'm serious, Malfoy."

He looks serious, too, but it doesn't matter. How could Potter possibly make things worse?

"Next Practice is Tuesday."

Draco stomps off to the changing rooms refusing to think about what he just agreed to.

And why.

***

Draco almost doesn't expect him to show, but Potter's on time for practice. For the next one too...and the one after that. Potter concentrates on improving Davis' form with giddy enthusiasm while Draco works with the rest of the team.

If he's caught sometimes staring as Potter demonstrates a particular maneuver, well, that can't be helped. Draco has to make sure Potter's not sabotaging his Seeker after all.

The first match is on them in a rush: Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. As Draco surveys his team's practice the night before, he thinks they might not get beaten so badly after all.

***

Draco figures nothing can surprise him after seeing Potter coach Slytherin's Seeker, but he checked off that column too soon, because Potter's making his way through the Slytherin stands and plops down right next to Draco.

"Er." Draco handles the shock with grace, as always.

"I'm rooting for Slytherin." Harry answers the unasked question. "Where else would I sit?" He waves a little green and silver flag with a comical expression that Draco finds unbearably attractive.

No, not attractive. Ridiculous.

Thankfully the match starts. Draco throws his attention to the Pitch and absolutely does not grow warm when Harry cheers.

***

Draco can't believe his eyes. His team is performing well, but Davis is a star--the way she feints, distracting her opponent while searching the Pitch. She's a whole new Seeker.

Thanks to Potter.

Draco eyes widen when Davis zooms after the Snitch, Hufflepuff's Seeker a broom-length behind. A hand squeezes Draco's thigh as Davis inches closer; Draco lays his palm over warm skin, slipping his fingers around Potter's hand; Davis reaches and-

"Davis caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!"

The whole of Slytherin jumps to their feet, and Draco throws his arms around a beaming Potter and shouts for joy.

***

He's hugging Potter. Actually _hugging_ him, his arms around Potter's shoulders--messy black hair brushing against cheek. Potter is hugging him too, hands on his back, squeezing tightly.

It takes a moment for Draco's brain to process and he takes a hasty step backward, spying Potter's flushed cheeks until Potter turns quickly toward the field where the rest of the team is celebrating.

"You should go. Help carry Davis around the field." Potter smiles and Draco rolls his eyes, relieved he doesn't sound put-out by the whole hugging business.

"If anyone's going to be carried around, it will be me."

***

It actually should be Potter, but Draco doesn't dare say so. Not after _the hug_. Potter probably figures Draco's going soft as it is.

But before he starts down the stands, he grabs Potter's arm, ignoring how good it feels to be able to touch him so freely. At least it feels like he can now; Potter's not complaining.

"You'll be at next practice?"

Potter's eyes light up; Draco's stomach flips.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Harry grins and Draco is unable to stop himself from returning it before bounding down toward the field.

Perhaps McGonagall had the right idea after all.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
